Pikachu
280px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. 4 |Creator=Various |Origin=Pokémon |Downloadlink=XGargoyle's Version Shadowtak's Edit Milano's Version DNZRX's version Xedart's Version Zobbes' Edit Ghosteo's Version MUGENX's Version Chaos Team's Version Bruno_SS' Version (Old) Bruno_SS' Version (New) XGargoyle, XRedDragonClawsX & DNZRX's Version DNZRX's Version Tanicfan22's Version LuigiTheYoshi11's Version}} Pikachu is an Electric-type Pokémon from the Pokémon series, who serves as the official series mascot, and appears as a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. It evolves from Pichu and evolves into Raichu. It appears at #025 in both the Kanto and National Pokédexes. Pikachu is a small, chubby rodent-like Pokémon and the first recorded species with the famous 'electric cheek pouches' present on other small, rodent-like Electric types like Plusle, Minun and Pachirisu. From these pouches, Pikachu can discharge concentrated bolts of electricity at any chosen target with high precision. Pikachu are normally very docile and easily approachable, but will still travel in packs for the protection and welfare of each other. In M.U.G.E.N, Pikachu has been made by many authors. Although most of the versions aren't that good, the most popular version of Pikachu has been created by Xedarts. XGargoyle's Pikachu The first known version of Pikachu, though like many first versions of characters, isn't all that great; nearly all of its sprites have colour issues (as seen in the above idle animation) and several of its hitboxes are the same as Kung Fu Man's, suggesting that it's a spriteswap of said character. It also doesn't actually load up in M.U.G.E.N due to the actual command coding being implemented incorrectly, causing an error in the process. If one were to fix this, they'd find that there's also plenty of errors elsewhere in the constants file. Due to the time of release, it could be possible that it worked on versions of M.U.G.E.N that pre-date even WinMUGEN. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Shadowtak's Pikachu Edit This edit of XGargoyle's Pikachu changes various minor, insignificant things such as the default palette order, a few pieces of text in the .cns and .cmd, and adds another animation that doesn't seem to do anything, with nothing in Pikachu's constants pointing towards it, but also allows it to function by fixing the various errors present in the original. The character seems to lock up when performing the backwards hop (B, B), preventing any movement until hit; this may also happen in the original, but as it doesn't function properly, it is not known. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' or || }} 'Hypers' or |uses 1000 power| }} or |Uses 3000 power| }} Milano's PIKACHU Similar to XGargoyle's Pikachu, this character won't function due to multiple errors that occur. Oddly enough, all these errors are essentially the exact same as those in XGargoyle's version, raising the possibility that this character is a spriteswap of said version. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' || }} || }} 'Hypers' + |Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' File:MilanoPikapal1.png|pikachu (Original colours) DNZRX's Pikachu This Pikachu is a six button character that uses edited official art as its sprites. The quality of the official sprites have been downgraded greatly. It's Punches and kicks are the same ( and makes it shoot close ranged electricity, and make it attack with its tail, and and make it attack with a grey tail, presumably iron tail). This character was first created in 2008 and was last updated in 2012. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' + || }} + || }} or | | }} or | |}} or | drains 1000 power from foe| }} 'Hypers' | uses 1000 power|}} |uses 1000 power| }} | Uses 1000 power|}} + |uses 2000 power| }} |uses 2000 power|}} | uses 2000 power| }} |Uses 2000 power|}} |uses 3000 power|}} + |uses 3000 power|}} + |uses 3000 power| }} + |uses 3000 power|}} 'Victory quotes' *''"This is why you should hug pikachus! *''"You got beaten by Pikachu! *''"Pikachu has beaten you! *''"Next time, offer Pikachu apples instead of knuckle sandwiches! *''"From this battle, Pikachu has gained a level! 'Palette Gallery' File:DNZRXPikachuOriginalColors.png| original colors File:DNZRXPikachuBlue.png|Blue File:DNZRXPikachuGreen.png|Green File:DNZRXPikachuGrey.png|Grey File:DNZRXPikachuBlueOutline.png|Light Blue Outline File:DNZRXPikachuBrighter.png|Brighter yellow File:DNZRXPikachuRed.png|Red Xedarts' Pikachu Xedarts' Pikachu uses a simple four-button layout and attacks in a rather quick and spammy manner. Pikachu's AI is relentless, constantly attacking the opponent and using its hyper as soon as it gains enough power; doubled up with its small size and invincibility during its hyper attack, makes this Pikachu a difficult opponent to take down. It should be noted that certain attacks can only be activated when Pikachu is in close range of its opponent. It uses Xed's own Rock character as a template. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' File:XedPikapal1.png|test (Original colours) File:XedPikapal2.png|test02 (Shiny colours) File:XedPikapal3.png|test03 File:XedPikapal4.png|test04 File:XedPikapal5.png|test05 File:XedPikapal6.png|test06 File:XedPikapal7.png|test07 File:XedPikapal8.png|test08 File:XedPikapal9.png|test09 Zobbes' Pikachu Edit Zobbes edited Xedarts' version, giving him a larger six-button layout to allow regular activation of close-range activation moves, plus additional sounds, moves, winquotes and portraits, as well as a sped-up "Super Electroshock" attack. Pikachu has also been scaled up, allowing it to be hit by taller characters, but at the same time, the sprite quality has been compromised. MisdreavusLord159 is making an edit of it, fixing issues and making it balanced. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' This character does not have any special or hyper attacks. 'Palette Gallery' File:XedPikapal1.png|test (Original colours) File:XedPikapal2.png|test02 (Shiny colours) File:XedPikapal3.png|test03 File:XedPikapal4.png|test04 File:XedPikapal5.png|test05 File:XedPikapal6.png|test06 File:XedPikapal7.png|test07 File:XedPikapal8.png|test08 File:XedPikapal9.png|test09 File:ZobbesPikapal10.png|test10 LuigiTheYoshi11's PIKKKKKACHUUUUUUUUU An edit of Zobbes' edit of Xed's version, this Pikachu is very cheap, having larger attack hitboxes, a lack of collision hitboxes and heavily buffed stats. Its moveset is unchanged, however. For some reason, its default palette shows up an odd red colour, though upon inspection, the palette itself contains no such colours. It also causes WinMUGEN to crash. 'Stats' *Life: 9005 *Power: 10000 *Attack: 1000 *Defence: 600 'Movelist' This character does not have any special or hyper attacks. 'Palette Gallery' File:XedPikapal1.png|test (Original colours) MUGENX's Pikachu MUGENX's Pikachu is a cheap character that cannot be defeated all that easily, for not even characters with AI like Super Mario's can beat this Pikachu in a quick battle. Its sprites are custom and its attacks are based mostly on Super Smash Bros. Brawl; for example, his Volt Tackle is executable as a level 3 hyper move. It has two buttons, one button for basic attacks ( ) and another is used for special attacks ( ), just like in smash bros. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 110 *Defence: 80 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} || }} || }} || }} 'Hypers' + |uses 3000 power| }} Tanicfan22's Pikachu Tanicfan22 made a version of Pikachu, which is notorious for the poor quality and condition. The key reason most people consider this character a bad one is that it is a spriteswap of Kung Fu Man, much like XGargoyle's version. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 Ghosteo's Pikachu This particular Pikachu is a six-button character, but it doesn't have the standard three punches, three-kicks layout, instead having a rather erratic button layout that changes depending on whether Pikachu is standing still, crouching, jumping or walking. Though it is notable for being the only known hi-res Pikachu, it, like the other characters from Pokemon GT, cannot attack characters from outside said game. The hyper attack, "Hyper A" (presumably Volt Tackle due to the recoil damage Pikachu takes), does actually make contact with the opponent, putting them into a hitstun, but it doesn't deal any damage. According to its portrait, Pikachu is a "speed type" character, obviously under the balance of Pokemon GT. 'Stats' *Life: 680 *Power: 6000 *Attack: 110 *Defence: 110 'Movelist' This character does not have any special or hyper attacks. 'Palette Gallery' File:GhosteoPikapal1.png|pikachu (Original colours) Ryon & Alexei's Pikachu Videos Video:DN MUGEN- New Pikachu #1: Mickey Mouse Video:Pikachu vs Rock Video:MUGEN - Pikachu (by MUGENX) VS. The other three Pikachus Video:DN MUGEN- Pikachu #16: The Dancing Banana File:Pikachu VS Petey Piranha and his new friends Category:CharactersCategory:Pokémon CharactersCategory:Nintendo CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Super Smash Bros. CharactersCategory:Anime & Manga CharactersCategory:Generation I PokémonCategory:90's CharactersCategory:RodentsCategory:Electric-type PokémonCategory:SpriteswapsCategory:Cheap Characters